This invention relates to a small jet propelled watercraft and more particularly to an improved watercraft of this type which is designed to be operated by a rider in standing fashion.
There is a very popular small type of watercraft, normally jet propelled, in which the operator operates the watercraft primarily in a standing position. The watercraft is controlled by a pivotally supported mast that effects both steering and throttle control for the propulsion unit of the watercraft. Normally this type of watercraft is operated by a rider wearing a swimming or wet suit since it is quite common for the operator to become wet during its operation. In fact, it is not at all uncommon for the watercraft to become partially submerged or even capsize during the sporting activities with it.
With this type of watercraft, as noted, the operator normally operates the watercraft in a standing fashion and stands on a relatively open deck positioned behind the controlling mast. Normally this deck is either fully opened or is enclosed by a pair of outwardly diverging sides so as to provide a relatively wide foot area for the operator. However, the deck construction does not afford any way in which the operator may brace his feet or legs during maneuvering and hence can be very tiring and difficult to operate. In addition, the operator may have difficulty maintaining his balance.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a small watercraft of the type designed to be operated by a rider in standing fashion and wherein the deck affords a way in which the operator may brace himself when maneuvering while still affording a wide foot area.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved deck construction for a small watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a deck construction for a small watercraft that is operated in the standing fashion wherein a bracing arrangement is provided for the side of the operator's legs.